


Shifting from Zeo To Turbo

by Thefallen1986



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Turbo, Power Rangers Zeo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefallen1986/pseuds/Thefallen1986
Summary: "Why change from Zeo to Turbo?"A fan theory off mine on this Power Rangers problem.set between "Turbo a Power Rangers Movie" and Turbo the series
Kudos: 2





	Shifting from Zeo To Turbo

“Zordon? Why the change too the Turbo powers and Zords?” Justin had just finished a course on Ranger history and was curious on why the change?  
“I could say there's a simple explanation, but I will not, a failed plan would say that but not me”  
Justin looked confused at what Zordon was talking about “But it would be simpler for the man who made these powers too tell you Justin, Alpha? Contact Billy on Aquatar”  
“Right away Zordon”

A few minutes later Billy appear on the viewing globe, Just asked his question again “So Justin you want too know why the power and Zord change?” Billy’s looked at the excited young man, willing too hear from him  
“Yeah Mister Billy why the outfits, I love my Turbo outfit but why the change too these powers?”

“Well the Zeo crystal was being drained off power several times as we used it, when we had to charge the golden power staff and another time when Tommy was kidnapped and brainwashed by Prince Gasket it drained the Zeo crystal to bellow half power, keeping up so far kiddo”  
Justin nodded so Billy continued “And our regular use was draining the crystal as well, the crystal while it gets more powerful with time was not restoring itself quick enough and soon we’d have an empty crystal and no ranger powers”  
“So what did you do Mister Billy?”  
“Justin you can just call me Billy, when I saw the power dipping during our regular use, I started work on the Turbo Generator, a machine I made to channel the energy from the Morphin Grid and forge it into new ranger powers, the Turbo powers, as for the Turbo zords I started work on shortly after I finished the Zeo Megazord, Rocky thought I was the gold ranger at the time” Billy sniggered before continuing “And when we go the Super Zeozords, I reverse engineered their technology too make the most powerful zords I could ever make”  
“Ai yi yi so long as he puts the batteries in the right way” Alpha Five making everyone laugh with his joke  
“Very Funny Alpha” grinned Billy, “But to protect the Turbo Generator, Zordon has had it teleported too Eltar too hopefully protect it from the United Alliance of Evil, is this satisfactor?”  
Justin nodded “Thank you Billy for answering me, I hope too carry on the blue ranger legacy with pride” Billy smiled  
“I hope so Justin, Zordon? Wish the others all the best for graduating”  
“I shall Billy, good luck my friend”

END

Authors Note: Anyone noticed the Megaforce jab? This is my fan explanation on why the power change I hope people like it :)


End file.
